Faire ses adieux
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: Basado en el "Savez-vous" del 15 de Diciembre. Un pequeño drabble poniendo lo que podría pasar... mejor pasen y lean. Clasificado K para todos.


_¡Primera!_

_Bueno, antes que nada quiero decir que estoy sorprendida por la "sorpresita" que nos dio ChinoMiko hace un par de horas. Realmente no esperaba que dijera eso, sobre todo porque nadie esperaba que otro personaje fuera a irse. Además, al decir "principal" se ha creado un mar de discusiones acerca de quién será el chico._

_Cabe destacar, claro, que si tomamos en cuenta que los principales son Nathaniel, Castiel y Lysandro, es posible que la cosa esté entre el rubio y el cantante. Pero no me quiero meter en camisa de once varas y pasaré al fic._

_Amour Sucré y sus personajes no me perteneces, son propiedad de ChinoMiko y Beemov, quienes han dejado a todo el fandom consternado y a punto de morir… bueno, no tanto, pero sí muy consternado._

* * *

Faltaban un par de horas para que las clases terminaran. Él no deseaba que el reloj marcara las 3 de la tarde. Suspiró y observó a sus compañeros, todos estaban tranquilos. Él pensó en las razones que tenía para no haberles dicho que se iría ese día, pero odiaba las despedidas. Además, sería un solo semestre, ¿no era así? Regresaría y todo volvería a ser normal. _O ese era el plan_.

Un par de meses antes había encontrado una escuela de música en donde le habían ofrecido una jugosa beca. Significaba mejorar su talento y aunque todo lo que había hecho había sido por simple pasatiempo, nadie podía negar que las posibilidades de tener un futuro brillante eran muy buenas. Sin embargo, irse de la nada también quería decir mudarse, dejar a sus amigos y posiblemente no regresar jamás.

Lo habló tantas veces con su hermano y el pelinegro lo invitaba a seguir su sueño. Incluso Rosalya, quien siempre había sido un poco menos entusiasta, lo estaba alentando a ir tras esa oportunidad. Y cuando le mencionó el asunto a Castiel, simplemente se limitó a decirle que si era lo que quería, que lo hiciera, que lo apoyaría.

Lysandro suspiró cuando oyó la campana. Y suspiró pesadamente porque a la única persona a la que no le había avisado era a su musa. No sabía qué decírle. Cada vez que intentaba tocar el tema, las palabras se le iban y no podía siquiera continuar. Hizo jurar tanto a Rosalya como a Castiel que no mencionarían el tema hasta que él hubiese hablado con la chica, pero cada intento fallaba rotundamente y el tiempo pasó volando.

—Lysandro, ¿estás bien?—preguntó ella llegando de sorpresa. El chico victoriano se sorprendió al oír su voz—. Estás muy pálido, ¿te sientes mal?

—Yo… lo que pasa es—comenzó a decir, titubeando y dudando de lo que debía decir. Sus amigos más cercanos se quedaron dentro del aula, cerca de la puerta, esperando que nada malo sucediera—... desde hace días quería decirte que…

—¿Pasa algo malo?

—Me voy—dijo Lysandro firmemente.

—¿A tu casa?

—No, de la escuela, hoy mismo.

Silencio. Un fúnebre silencio inundó la sala. La peliblanca y el pelirrojo se miraron entre ellos, no sabiendo qué decir. La delicada musa de Lysandro estaba estupefacta. Él la contempló, observando cada movimiento facial, cada rincón de su hermoso rostro y tomó su mano. Ella intentó rechazarlo, pero no podía, su cuerpo no la dejaba.

—Regresaré, lo prometo—dijo Lysandro seriamente.

—P-pero… ¿p-por—ahora ella titubeaba—… por qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?—las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Él la había visto llorar solamente cuando Castiel le había dicho que no le volviera a hablar. Sintió que una roca cayó sobre su estómago y apretó su mano inconscientemente.

—Porque…

—¿Y te vas? ¿Sin decírselo a nadie? ¿Qué dirán los otros?

—Yo…

—Lysandro…—dijo ella entre sollozos, el chico la estrechó entre sus brazos y acarició su cabello, tal como siempre deseó hacer.

Regresaré en seis meses, regresaré por ti—dijo sin pensar. Ella se separó un poco de él y lo miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, comenzando a hincharse.

Rosalya sonrió a pesar de que estaba triste y abrazó el brazo de Castiel, quien estaba un poco incómodo con todo lo que sucedía. Su mejor amiga y su mejor amigo por fin estaban siendo sinceros a sus sentimientos (aunque en un momento poco oportuno). Sacó su cámara de uno de sus bolsillos, Castiel abrió la boca para preguntar, pero ella le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio y esperó el mágico momento en que por fin se besaran.

Más tarde, cuando se hubo despedido de sus amigos y su hermano, subió al tren que lo llevaría al conservatorio, pero antes de que partiera, Rosalya le entregó algo en un sobre y le ordenó que lo abriera hasta que llegara a su destino. Al llegar, abrió el sobre y vio la foto que capturaba el momento exacto en que besó a su amada. Detrás de la fotografía estaba escrito: "Ahora tienes un motivo para regresar. Si te tardas, se la daré a Kentin, eh. Con amor, Rosa".

Lysandro sonrió y guardó la foto. Sabía que debía regresar a donde pertenecía.

* * *

_Chan chán._

_Bien, espero no haya quedado muy agudado. Pero la verdad es que he tenido un pequeño bloqueo artístico. Y bueno, heme aquí regresando con esto y con malas noticias… pero bueno. Esperemos que pase lo que pase, no sea Lys-chou quien se vaya._

_Recuerden, no me gustan los tomatazos y si dejan un review (que agradeceré mucho), que sea algo constructivo. Gracias por leer._

_¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
